Uniform
by Greenkazoo134
Summary: Goto realizes just how much Masayoshi likes his police uniform.


Goto was beginning to notice a trend in his sex life.

After moving in to Masayoshi's new apartment, they were beginning their life as a couple without any major problems; a few fights were to be expected of any couple, but he and Masayoshi had managed to make deal with these issues without much turbulence. Their life as a couple had been blessed with a peace for the first five months, and Goto saw no reason to believe it would not continue like this.

Goto would often return home to Masayoshi cooking dinner. Since the beginning of their cohabitation, his boyfriend had begun to expand his repitoir of cooking skills past instant curry. They would eat together, talking about their day; Masayoshi often had stories about this experience on a new set he had begun to work on, or news of upcoming superhero shows or drama being released.

After that, they would do the dishes totogether. Video calls to their friends at Miracle Mineral Muse would often follow, and then the two would spend their time reading, or rewatching old superhero movies, and often ending their nights with sex.

Goto began to reflect on the times he had disrupted their blissful honeymoon-type lifestyle. Since crime had begun to start up again, Goto was forced to stay late at work a few times. Not wanting to keep Masayoshi waiting any longer than necessary, he would forgo changing out of his uniform at work, and arrive home to find his boyfriend absorbed in some of his own intrests.

However, seeing him in his police uniform brought an inexplicable change to Goto's lover. Masayoshi would drop everything he was doing to drag Goto to their bedroom. During those times, Masayoshi was-.

Goto heard footsteps behind him, bringing a blush to his face. He coughed, embarrassed to have been thinking about that during work.

"You going home soon?" Goto turned to see Totsuka facing him, expecting an answer. His bad was slung over his shoulder, and he had already changed out of their stiff blue uniform.

Goto sighed. "Not yet," he answered. "I still have a few files to take care of here. I'll lock up when I leave."

"Alright." As he was heading towards the door, Totsuka stopped. "Ah, your friend is coming by. Should I let him back here for you?"

Goto looked up at him, confused. "My friend?"

"The model?"

Goto's eyes widened momentarily. He wasn't expecting Masayoshi to visit him, and he usually didn't stop by without calling in advance. "Him? Sure," he answered.

He had neglected to tell his coworker of his new relationship with the Masayoshi, as he hadn't seen any reason to, and was hoping to avoid having to mention it.

As he was responding, Goto heard the approaching footsteps of his "friend." Masayoshi entered through the door Totsuka had held open for him, thanking him as he padded through. Totsuka turned to say goodbye and exited the station, leaving the two men alone.

The policeman looked at his boyfriend. His hair seemed to be a bit more disheveled than usual, and his face looked flushed. It was obvious he was tired from his heavy breathing.

"What are you doing? Did you run here?" Goto asked.

Masayoshi took a moment to collect himself, and then answered. "I texted you, but you didn't answer. I got worried, since it was so late. So I came to check up on you," he finished with a grin.

Goto sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I put my phone on silent earlier, but I guess I forgot to turn it back up."

As he said this, he stood and began walking to his desk to turn up the volume on his phone. Masayoshi stood in silence. While he was slightly surprised that Goto had paid such little attention to his phone, his stillness was caused by something else.

Masayoshi watched as he fiddled with the phone. He looked at the cap resting on his boyfriend's head. The police crest sat in the middle, and the dark rim of the hat gleamed in the light beneath it.

He gazed at the orange-trimmed collar fastened up just before the final button, with the dark tie hanging, slightly undone. His fitted shirt outlined his broad shoulders perfectly, with the dark blue at his shoulders contrasting the pure white color of the button-down. He admired the patch on the side, its presence exuding the aura of power associated with the uniform.

His eyes roamed even further downwards, meeting the black belt of his pants, resting over the navy pants of the uniform. The glint of light caught his eyes, and he then began to think of what he knew lay underneath the uniform It was when he began to focus on this area that Masayoshi finally heard a small cough from above where he had been staring.

Masayoshi snapped his eyes back up to Goto's. He had obviously finished adjusting the sound on his phone, and was now looking back at Masayoshi. He could see that Goto's faced was a bit flushed with embarrassment.

Letting out another self-conscious cough, Goto looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows, expecting an answer for a question Masayoshi had not heard.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He could feel the heat rising to his own face, but tried to ignore it.

Goto rolled his eyes. "I asked what you plan to do not that you've come all the way here. It's dark out now, and I don't want you to have to walk all the way back home alone. "

"I dunno. I guess I could just hang around the station for a while here, right?"

"Sure. There's no one else here right now, so it would be nice if you could stay to keep me company."

The model's eyes lit up with a sudden intensity. "Goto- you said there's no one here, and no one is expected to come for a while?"

"Yeah. The crime rates have been rising, but it's all been just petty crimes lately. The paperwork is the only thing keeping me here right now. "

Masayoshi paused, and swallowed once. He walked up to Goto and grabbed his hands. He then made one of the most important statements of his life:

"Goto. I want to have sex."

The cop's eyes opened, stunned. Sputtering for a few seconds, he was finally able find the words to reply.

"What the hell are you saying? Dont just blurt out stupid things like that! "

Masayoshi was staring into his eyes with the same instensity that had been there before, completely ignoring the previous statement.

"Goto, you said there was no one coming for a while right?" As he was saying this, he had separated their hands, and was trying to begin the process of removing his shirt.

Goto began blushing profusely. "That doesn't mean we _should_ do it! This is a police station! And stop undressing! Just because we're not expecting anyone doesn't mean nobody will come by! "

Masayoshi stopped, looking into Goto's eyes again. His shirt was thrown onto the ground, and his belt was already unbuckled. Looking back at him, Goto could see the bulge that was already beginning to form in his pants.

Masayoshi's face turned redder than Goto had ever seen it before. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, he stared at the floor. He thought for a few seconds, and began speaking.

"I understand what you're saying. But at the same time, I really want to have sex with you. Right now. Here."

Goto could hear the pleading in his voice. He really liked the pleading in his voice. He also knew that they did in fact have a very long time until the arrival of the next officer, and that around this time, almost no one would come by the station. But most importantly, he felt exactly the same as the pitiful blond boy in front of him.

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this," _he thought.

Goto smiled at his Masayoshi. "You sure you want to do this? Right now? Right here?"

Masayoshi's eyes brightened instantly, nodding his head intensely. Chuckling at the overeager response, Goto began removing his tie. However, as he began doing this, he heard a panicked cry come from Masayoshi. He paused, glancing up confused.

"Wait," Masayoshi clapped his hands, and quickly went into a solemn bow. "I have one more request!" Goto's eyebrows raised, he listened closely. "Please don't remove your uniform!"

He stayed bowed, awaiting a reply. Hearing a snicker, he finally righted himself, embarrassed. Goto placed his hand on the model's shoulder, smirking. He cupped Masayoshi's chin with his other hand, and raised Masayoshi's ear up to his lips. "Understood," he whispered. Saying this, he pulled a pair of white gloves from his uniform pocket.

Grabbing Masayoshi's chin once again with his now gloved hands, Goto brought their lips together. He slipped his other hand around Masayoshi's waist, pulling them closer together, Pushing his tongue into Masayoshi's, he could feel their kiss heating up, with the occasional gasp from Masayoshi only heightening his arousal. He ground his hips into Masayoshi's, feeling his hardening length through their pants.

"Ah! Goto-"

While they continuing their lust-filled kiss, Goto began to lower his hands down the expanse of Masayoshi's back. He continued reaching downwards until he felt the soft curve of his boyfriend's ass. Giving it a small squeeze, he awaited a reply; he was soon given one, without disappointment. He felt Masayoshi moan while putting his arms over Goto's shoulders.

He began to softly thrust his hips against the model's, pleased with every resulting hitch in his breath. He could feel Masayoshi mirroring the action, pushing their cocks together to increase his own pleasure.

Goto smiled, pausing their kiss. "We're getting greedy now, aren't we?"

Masayoshi backed out of Goto's embrace. The cop was about to panic and apologize, when Masayoshi then began lowering himself to his knees. Goto froze, watching as he then began undoing the front of the uniform pants. He heard the sound of the zipper as it was pulled down, and gasped softly when he felt his boyfriend expose his now fully hardened cock.

"What-"

His question was cut short when he felt Masayoshi press the head of his dick against his lips. He widened his mouth, taking in as much of the cop as he could. What he couldn't fit into his mouth, he then began pumping with his hands.

Masayoshi began moving his head up and down the shaft, running his tongue over as much of his dick as he could. He sought out all of Goto's pleasure spots, which he had become strikingly familiar with over the past few months.

Goto was moaning heavily in response to Masayoshi's actions. Masayoshi, in return, was releasing his own noises. Goto looked down, and could see his boyfriend's flushed face moving back and forth on his cock. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, placing his hands on his head. Masayoshi looked up at him, and pulled away from Goto.

"You're enjoying this, right?" Masayoshi asked, wiping away the saliva and precum that was on his face.

Goto turned redder than he already had been. "Of course I am! Don't ask dumb questions like that."

Masayoshi laughed. "Just making sure," he said, moving his mouth once again over Goto's dick. Goto's pleaser grew even greater when the blowjob resumed. He couldn't help but thrust into his boyfriend's mouth, sighing each time he did.

He suddenly felt himself approaching his climax. He tensed up, and his moans began leaking even more heavily from his mouth. Thrusting a few times, he leaned his head back.

"Ahh, crap," Goto said. "I'm gonna-"

At these cries, Masayoshi abruptly stopped his movements. He pulled his head back, leaving a thin strand of saliva and precum connecting his mouth to Goto's length.

"Just wait a little bit longer," Masayoshi said, breathless.

A few seconds later, he engulfed Goto's dick again, continuing from where he had felt off. Goto, who had been disgruntled by the sudden interruption, quickly became as aroused as he had been before.

The reapplied suction of the model's mouth almost drove him over the edge. Goto closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Masayoshi's mouth surround his length. He could hear the wet sounds coming from his lover's mouth.

"Fuck," Goto gasped. He was barely resisting the urge to cum.

Moans began leaking out of Masayoshi's mouth as he struggled to please him. Goto began to take note of the gasps escaping from his own lips. Masayoshi began to focus on licking the underside of his shaft, his pink tongue focusing on all of his most sensitive spots.

"Mmph…!" Masayoshi moaned

Goto looked down at his boyfriend, who had undone the front of his own pants, and was eagerly stroking his own cock. He could see his Masayoshi thrust into his own hand as he continued to suck his length.

As he was watching, Masayoshi looked up at Goto. His blue eyes stared lustily at Goto, bringing an uncontrollable wave of pleasure over the cop.

"Ah, Masa-" Goto gasped. He put his hands on Masayoshi's, once again entangling his gloved hands in the blond hair. He jerked his hips forward, deeper into the model's throat.

With a gasp, he finally released his load into his boyfriend's mouth. At the same time, he could feel the movements of Masayoshi's hips also intensify. He watched as Masayoshi struggled to swallow it all, while still bringing pleasure to himself. Dazed, he saw Masayoshi finally climax, covering his own hand in thick white cum.

"Ah, ah…" Masayoshi gasped, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were hazy, and there was cum on his face from the blowjob he had just given.

Seeing him so disheveled was one of Goto's favorite parts of sex, but he had rarely seen him look so tousled. This side of Masayoshi was reserved only for Goto. Just that thought was enough to make him want to move onto round two.

The cop sunk down to the floor, at eye level with Masayoshi. He placed his hands on both sides of Masayoshi, and leaned over him. Gently, he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Let's keep going."

With one hand, he wiped the remaining semen off Masayoshi's face. With the other, Goto grabbed the hand Masayoshi had used to get himself off with earlier. Bringing it to his lips, he began to lick the cum off his fingers.

"Huh? What are you-," Masayoshi asked, still hazy from his earlier orgasm. When he realized what Goto was doing, he flushed and tried to pull his hand back. "Eh! Stop that, it's dirty!"

"It doesn't matter. I like doing this," Goto answered with a laugh.

Masayoshi rolled his eyes, and let him continue. When he felt his hand was clean enough, he threw his arms around Goto and leaned in for a kiss. Goto reciprocated his action, climbing on top of him. As he did this, he began to feel himself heating up.

Breaking their kiss apart, Goto lowered himself to Masayoshi's chest. He opened his mouth, engulfing one of Masayoshi's pink nipples. He ran his tongue over the sensitive spot, sucking softly. He moved a hand to his other nipple, twisting it with his hand.

"Ah!" Masayoshi moaned, writhing under Goto. The stimulation on his chest was having an obvious effect. Goto moved his knee between Masayoshi's thighs, feeling his hardening dick. The cop himself was already getting impatient.

Goto stood up and walked to his desk. Without hesitation, he moved all the objects residing on the desk onto the floor. Masayoshi took the hint, and climbed on top the desk, removing his remaining articles of clothing.

"Gimmie just a second," Goto said. He looked around his desk drawers for a few seconds before finding what he was finally looking for. He pulled out his bag, dug around for a few seconds, and pulled out a condom. He tore it open and rolled it down his dick. He then pulled out a lube packet, removed his glove, and covered his fingers with the liquid inside.

"How are you so well prepared? What else do you have in there?" Masayoshi asked, staring at his bag.

Goto laughed. "I like to be ready for anything." As he said this, he reached around to Masayoshi's ass. Slowly, he inserted one finger into Masayoshi. He waited to see Masayoshi's reaction, and then slowly inserted another finger. With his other hand, he wrapped his finger around Masayoshi's growing erection. Masayoshi looked up at him pleading. "Goto, I'm ready."

Goto pulled his hand back. "Alright then." He flipped Masayoshi over on the desk, leaving him bending over its side. He grabbed his own length and lined it up to Masayoshi's entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward until his entire shaft was inside.

Masayoshi moaned beneath him in pleasure. "It's alright to move now," he said in a breathy voice. Goto grabbed hold of his slender hips, and slowly pulled himself away, until his dick was almost completely out. Then he yanked Masayoshi's hips back until he was up to his hilt in Masayoshi.

"Ah! Goto~" Masayoshi yelled at the sudden movement. His voice was shaking along with his breathing as Goto repeatedly thrust into him. Slowing his pace, the cop leaned over to kiss the back of Masayoshi's neck. He trailed kisses down his neck and back, and shifted one hand so it could stroke Masayoshi's cock, and the other up to tease Masayoshi's nipples. He tightened around Goto with the sudden pleasure he was given, causing Goto to begin leaking his own lusty moans.

"Wait Goto," Masayoshi moaned. "I want to be able to kiss you."

Goto was more than happy to oblige with his wished, and pulled out of Masayoshi. He turned him over so his back was to the table, and shifted both of Masayoshi's legs onto his shoulders. "Ready?"

Once he saw Masayoshi nod, he repositioned himself at Masayoshi's entrance. Goto slowly entered him again, and leaned forward to kiss Masayoshi. It was hot inside his mouth, and he could feel Masayoshi's desperation in their kiss, along with all his stifled moans.

Goto rubbed his hands over Masayoshi's chest, searching for ways to bring him even more pleasure.

"Oh! Goto! More!"

Goto gave Masayoshi one last kiss before standing upright, and placing his hands at Masayoshi's hips again. He thrusted into Masayoshi harder and faster than he had been doing before, looking for his own pleasure. Masayoshi's cock bobbed up and down with each thrust, and he had his hands covering his face.

Goto could feel Masayoshi suddenly tighten around his length. His moans were growing louder and louder, and he finally came for the second time that night, his cum falling on his chest.

Masayoshi's climax finally brought Goto over the edge. With one slow, final thrust, Goto came inside of Masayoshi, the edges of his vision turning white. "Fuck," he moaned.

He leaned over once more to give Masayoshi a kiss. He was still lying on the desk, dazed and exhausted. Breathlessly, Goto pulled his limp cock out of Masayoshi. He removed the condom, tied it up, and shakily headed for the garbage can to throw it out.

"That was _fantastic_," Masayoshi commented. Goto glanced back at him. He was now propped up on his side with one elbow, the cum still gleaming on his chest. Goto watched him as he grabbed a tissue and began cleaning himself up. Goto walked over to the desk and sat down. Signing, he took his hat off.

"I really love this uniform," he said softly.

Masayoshi laughed, and put his arms around Goto's neck. Giving him a kiss he responded softly, "Me too."

* * *

Okay so that's the end I guess?

Oh my god that was my first time writing nsfw stuff it was so hard omg I'm never doing that again (I totally am)

Im so embarrassed. Blushing hardcore.

Pls leave comments

Its my first time so go easy on me

Damn I don't even know if I want to post this

Wanna hear a fun fact?

It takes approx. at least 15 minutes for a dude to get it up again so what happens in this fic is a lil bit impossible but whatevs I don't care


End file.
